The Letters
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: So everyone gets a new penpal because of 'brilliant' idea of McGonagalls... so who gets paired with who and what is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own..**

**McGonagall's speech…**

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were just three of many Hogwarts students to go back to school to repeat their 7th year.

Looking around the hall, Hermione took a look at who had actually bothered to turn up. It looked like mostly Gryffindor's, but Luna and Cho were amongst a group of Ravenclaw's. She noticed a few Hufflepuff's had returned and then turning her gaze to the Slytherin table she nearly fell off her seat in shock.

On the table sat some of the people that the golden trio had hoped never to see again. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, Blaise Zabini and above all others, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione inwardly groaned before turning back to her friends and choosing to just forget about them.

"So Ron, you trying out for Quidditch this year?" Harry piped up. Looking over to his best friend, Hermione rolled her eyes; personally she held no interest in the sport.

"Too right Harry! Last chance before we leave for real. Had Hermione not decided to drag us back here," He said, sending a pointed look at Hermione.

"For goodness sake. We are not going through this again. Our NEWT's are important, regardless of whether we need them or not after fighting in the war. And besides, I convinced you two to come back here so there is no point in trying to make me feel bad as it is a little too late for that." She said, looking at Ron and then at Harry.

Harry smiled, "Off course Hermione, we know this now." He said and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Ron and Hermione's relationship was over really before it began and neither questioned that sudden kiss between the two. Putting it behind them, the trio was as strong as ever.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called from the front of the hall. Now that she was the new Head Mistress, the school could finally get back on track. Hermione turned around and started listening to the speech.

"In the last year, everyone has been through so much, the war has changed many people and although many people have been lost, now that the war is over, we have all made sure these people didn't die in vain. I would like everyone to close their eyes and give a minutes silence, in which you should remember all the people that fought valiantly through the war. All the people that help to bring Voldemort's downfall, and all lost loved ones."

Everyone closed their eyes, many letting a few tears slip through as they remembered a dear person that hadn't made it. Hermione herself, let a tear out as she remembered Fred, Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye and so many more.

Professor McGonagall started speaking again after a minute had passed, making everyone open their eyes again.

"I hope that everyone, despite the losses, has had a good summer, and are ready for the coming year at school. I welcome each and every first year to this place of education. I welcome back everybody else and as I have said many times before. You have to be ready for what this year brings, for some, it means exams, and for others a year to get to grips with the magic but for everyone, a year that will be a new start."

She nodded to signify the end of her speech and everybody clapped. When the food appeared, Harry and Ron wasted no time in digging in. Chatter started out across the hall and Hermione had to remind herself again that this year, this year was going to be different. There was no Voldemort and no one to stop her achieving what she wanted. She would get through her NEWT's with no glitches and nobody would bother her. She said this to herself so much that soon she believed it, but honestly, in Hogwarts. That wasn't going to happen.

"Now that everyone has been fed and watered, there is something I must inform you of. This year we have decided that for 6th, 7th and 7th year returnees are to correspond with another person through letters. This will be anonymous and in these letters, you should write about how you felt in the war. What parts you played but mostly if it changed you in anyway. I say that they are to be anonymous but if you want to reveal who you are to the other person than you can although this is not necessary. At the end of the school year we will hold a ball, and at this ball, your partner should be your pen pal. Everyone is expected to do this and no one will get out of it without a _very _good reason."

Professor McGonagall waited for a moment to see if anyone had anything to say, but the hall remained silent.

"Now, to start this off, each one of you in 6th or 7th year must write a letter, explaining a bit of what you felt in the war. Then you will send them or give them to me so I can then pair you up. After this, all you need to do is give each letter you write to an owl, and they will deliver it to the right person. That is all. Prefects please lead the first years to their dormitories and I wish each and every one of you good luck for the coming year."

The Prefects guided the first years out of the hall and the remaining years followed after, shoving to get through the crowd.

"What is McGonagall thinking? That is completely pointless." Ron complained.

"Oh come on Ronald. This might be your chance to find the love of your life," Hermione said in amusement, walking off in front.

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry, "Ruddy mental she is."

**Read&Review… next chapter will be longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me..**

**Pairing Up..**

Looking over his timetable for the coming year, Harry sighed. Hermione looked up from her parchment to look at him.

"What's the matter Harry?" She asked worried. Even with Voldemort gone, she worried about how Harry would cope with all the things that had happened.

"I have potions quite a lot this year, you know, because I want to be an Auror but, it's just not going to be the same without Snape teaching it…"

Hermione looked at him sadly; she stood up and went to sit beside him on the Gryffindor sofa.

"Honestly Harry. You spent most of your life criticising and hating the man," She said quietly.

"But that was before I found out that he was protecting me the whole time," He reasoned, making Hermione nod.

"So, to make sure that he didn't die in vain, you killed Voldemort, and this year, you are going excel in potions. Right?" She said firmly.

"Right." Harry said, looking back at his timetable, not feeling all that reassured.

Just then Ron came down from the boys dorms and sat down on the floor. He placed a wizard's chess board on the table, "Fancy a game Harry?" He asked.

"Ron, you should be writing your letter! You heard what Professor McGonagall said." Hermione reprimanded.

Ron just rolled his eyes, "Seriously Hermione. You are not telling me you've started it already."

"In fact I've nearly finished it." She said, moving back over to her parchment. This earned a mumble from Ron, "Of course you have..."

Hermione ignored him and started writing on her parchment again. Harry and Ron started up a game of chess and each time it got noisy it just served to annoy Hermione some more.

"Hey Harry," A red headed witch said as she plonked herself next to the 'chosen one'.

Harry turned to her and grinned, Hermione looked at them and had to admit that it was about time that their relationship became more public.

"Hey Gin," He replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her. Hermione looked at Ron and noticed that he had turned a very vibrant shade of red.

"Bet you wish you had started your letter now," She teased.

"Shut up Hermione," He grumbled before looking at the chess board again to determine his move. Hermione laughed and rolled up her letter.

"I'll be back in a minute guys, just gonna take this to the owlery to send," She said, grabbing her bag off the floor and walking out the portrait.

She walked to the owlery in silence, loving the quiet that surrounded her. As she neared the owlery she could hear the faint call of many owls. She took her letter from her bag and climbed up the steps. On the way she bumped into someone. Literally.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." Came a sneering voice. Hermione looked up at the blonde headed boy and glared.

"Why don't you move then Malfoy? Oh yeah. How very inconsiderate of me, I will have to move just so the stairs can accommodate your big head." She spat, before pushing past him and making her way back up the steps.

Draco turned and glared at her, his eyes ice cold. He turned and walked down the steps, the glare never leaving his face.

When Hermione reached the top she picked an owl to carry her letter and sent it off. She watched it until it was just a mere speck in the sky before making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Professor McGonagall was sat in her office going through a few of the letters that had already been sent. Although she had only told them about the letter exchange a few hours ago, many people had seemed eager to write their letters quickly and send them in.

She picked up one and smiled. She knew who had written this one.

_Hello strange person,_

_I do not know who you are but I know we will be friends, because friends are important. And now, as your friend I would like to warn you about the Nargles. Strange creatures they are, but harmless, they hang around in weird places and might annoy you._

_The war was big. You obviously knew that. But now that it is over, we can all be happy. The war didn't really scare me, as it was just a new big adventure for me. I was scared for my Father and Harry Potter. I met this elf once, he was called Dobby. He was so sweet but unfortunately he died in the war as well._

_I wonder if you can see Threstrals. People think they are scary, but they're not. Just misunderstood._

_Your new friend._

Professor McGonagall found the right person to partner her with and picked up another letter.

_Dear whomever._

_This ridiculous idea means that I have to write to a random person. So whatever you do. Be someone who I might be able to tolerate as however much I don't want you to be. You are my partner to the ball at the end of the year._

_I'm not telling you who I am. Not because I am ashamed. But because you are obviously not worthy enough to know it. So in this letter I am supposed to write about the war. But I'm pretty sure that whoever you are, you won't want to hear about that war again and especially my part in it._

_So I await your letter in the hopes that as soon as this year is over… you will leave me alone._

Professor McGonagall frowned. This person didn't seem very, well, friendly. She read through some more letters to try and find a suitable partner for this particular person but none were forth coming. An owl started tapping at her window so she waved her wand and the owl flew in, dropping a rolled up parchment on her desk, amongst all the others.

She picked it up, unrolled it and read its contents.

_Dear new pen pal,_

_This is exciting isn't it? A new person with whom we can both talk to. A person with which we can write to should we feel the need to vent our feelings. I wonder if I know you at all. I probably do._

_My role in the war was significant, you could say. But it's not the best of topics to talk about. Don't you agree? My time in the war was spent running after my friends when they became reckless. Which, needless to say, was quite a lot._

_I do not wish to reveal myself at the present time as I feel it will make writing letters to each other more difficult. Like we know each other on a personal level when it is possible we do not. Write back when you feel free is fit and I will await your reply._

_Until then._

She grinned in a way that just didn't suit Professor McGonagall. Perfect!

**R&R please, it really helps. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling…**

**Breakfast..**

The next morning, the great hall was near enough silent. Most people were dreading the day as lessons had officially started; Harry and Ron were amongst them. Hermione however couldn't wait to get to her first lesson.

Double potions with Harry and Ron. The only downside was that they still had to share it with the Slytherin's. Whilst Ron and Harry were grumbling and groaning about how unfair it was; Hermione was sat up straight, eating her breakfast, with a book propped up against a jug full of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione how is it that you can be so awake and be reading a book on the first day of lessons?" Ron said; looking at her like she was mad. She didn't even look up from her book to respond.

"Because Ronald. I wasn't up half the night trying to finish that letter like _some _people," She looked up from her book to shoot a pointed stare at both Ron and Harry. Ron looked down uncomfortably whilst Harry smiled sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat, silencing the people that were awake enough to talk.

"Thank you to the people that have sent their letters in, the letters I received have been paired up and sent back out. The letters should arrive shortly and when they do your correspondence can begin. As you will both have received a letter, we will need to decide who will start the letter exchange. I have decided that the boys will be the ones to reply to their letter. And as the pairings are boy and girl there should be no problems." She nodded and sat down as a murmur spread across the hall.

A minute had passed and then the post arrived. Many owls swooped towards different people, dropping letters here and there. Harry and Ron each received a rather long letter but when Hermione's reached her, it was a considerably amount shorter.

She unrolled it and read it, a frowned coming to her face as she did.

_Dear whomever._

_This ridiculous idea means that I have to write to a random person. So whatever you do. Be someone who I might be able to tolerate as however much I don't want you to be. You are my partner to the ball at the end of the year._

_I'm not telling you who I am. Not because I am ashamed. But because you are obviously not worthy enough to know it. So in this letter I am supposed to write about the war. But I'm pretty sure that whoever you are, you won't want to hear about that war again and especially my part in it._

_So I await your letter in the hopes that as soon as this year is over… you will leave me alone._

Harry noticed her frown, "Hey 'Mione? What's the matter?" She looked at him and put a smile on her face before handing him the letter.

As he read it, Ron peered over his shoulder to read it also. When they were done they handed back to Hermione.

"He sounds like a ray of sunshine." Ron noted sarcastically.

"Like I hadn't figured that out already thanks," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She folded it up and put the letter in her bag. Whoever it was, she would have to wait to see what the other letter would say before she could decide on if she liked them or not.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she stood up. "Coming?"

Ron and Harry looked at her and shook their heads, "Sorry 'Mione but I want to delay seeing ferret face as long as I can," Harry said, Ron nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Hermione shrugged, "See you in class then," She said before grabbing her book off the table and walking out the great hall. This left Harry and Ron to reread their letters.

"How come Hermione's letter was so short and we have, like, essays?" Ron complained. Harry shook his head.

"No idea mate, no idea."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Hermione walked through the dungeons, passing people that either were laughing or glaring. Neither bothered her that much.

When she got to the potions class room she inwardly groaned as she noticed the only other person their already. Malfoy. He had his eyes closed as he leant against the wall so she decided to ignore him.

She opened her book at the marked paged and started reading again silently. A few minutes passed in which no one turned up and no one spoke.

Hermione grew uncomfortable as she felt eyes boring into her. She shifted slightly before she looked up and sure enough, Draco was looking at her.

She glared at him and all he did was smirk. Remembering when she bumped into him yesterday she smirked back at him.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" She commented.

Draco merely looked at her hair before speaking, "Not really, just trying to figure out how people see past that bushy head of yours," He said.

Hermione looked away from him and back at her book, her cheeks tinted red. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore and Draco knew that. It was curly and sleek.

He was about to say something else when some other Gryffindor's turned up, making him stay silent. Hermione smiled as Ron, Harry and Neville came into view. Silently thanking them.

All of them ignored Draco, well after Ron had glared at him anyway. Draco went back to closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

Professor Slughorn opened the door to his potions classroom five minutes later. Everybody took their seats, Draco and his group at the back and Hermione and her friends in the middle.

"Now class, this lesson you will be making a potion, quite a difficult one. Despite what people may say about it this potion is difficult as the effects of it can change dramatically if the slightest thing goes wrong." Hermione listened and wondered what potion they were to be making.

"This potion is Amortentia, who can tell me what it is?" Everyone turned to Hermione but her hand stayed firmly on the desk.

She knew the answer, for her it wasn't exactly difficult but she was fed up of being a 'know-it-all' or the 'brains' of the golden trio so had decided to stop being so eager to answer questions.

Instead someone else's hand went up. Neville.

"It's a love potion sir." He said. Considering potions wasn't his best subject the fact that he got in to NEWT level had shocked quite a few people.

Professor Slughorn nodded, "That it is m'boy, for this potion you will be in partners," Everybody moved to get to the person they wanted to work with, but Slughorn held up his hand to stop everyone.

"I have already decided the partners for this lesson." He picked up a scroll of parchment and read out the pairs. "Potter and Zabini, Weasley and Brown, Longbottom and Parkinson, Thomas and Knott, Malfoy and Granger…"

Hermione didn't hear the rest. She was with Malfoy! What was Slughorn thinking? Putting Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together, brewing a love potion no less.

She tried to explain why she couldn't work with him but it fell on deaf ears, so reluctantly she grabbed her stuff and walked to the back of the room. She dropped her stuff on the floor and sat next the pure-blooded brat.

He smirked at her, "Ah, Granger _lovely _to see you,"

Hermione turned to him and glared, "Cut the crap and shut up." She said bluntly before getting off her seat and going to the storage cupboard, leaving a very amused Draco behind her.

**R&R I'm going away until Friday starting from tomorrow and I won't have internet so there won't be any updates during them days, but I will continue writing and update when I get back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the characters all belong to J.K Rowling..**

**Potions and a letter..**

Hermione grumbled to herself as she collected the ingredients needed to brew the potion. She took them back to their desk and glared at Malfoy before checking the method in her potions book.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Why so hostile?" He smirked, even though Hermione wasn't looking at him she could tell that that stupid smirk was stuck on his face.

Hermione turned to him, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

He shrugged, "I'll help I suppose. Wow, I bet who ever got your letter is as happy as clams," He said sarcastically, dropping some beans into the cauldron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Actually, my letter was nice and simple." She said, matter-of-factly.

Malfoy didn't say anything as Slughorn came over to them, a great grin plastered on his face. "My two best students, getting along so well! I expect great things from the two of you." He said cheerily.

Hermione had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes, Malfoy looked at the Professor with a bored look on his face.

"Grangers the one with the brains Professor," He said, his voice was dripping sarcasm and Hermione wanted to punch him.

Slughorn laughed, not hearing, or rather not choosing to hear, the sarcasm from his words. He wandered off towards the middle of the class, where Pansy and Neville were working.

Hermione watched the pair for a moment; Neville seemed to be really shaky having to work with Pansy, whereas Pansy just glowered at him.

She turned to Malfoy and glared, "What was that about?" She hissed. Draco smirked.

"Nothing to worry your bushy little head about mudblood," He drawled.

Shaking from anger, Hermione turned back to the potion. The little git! She really hated him, why did he come back to Hogwarts anyway?

The lesson went slowly, it just dragged on. As each minute passed Hermione became more and more frustrated with the blonde wizard sat next to her.

"Right class!" Slughorn said loudly, clapping his hands together. "We have 15 minutes of the lesson left, I want each pair to put some of your potion in to a vial and hand them in to me. Then I would like each of you to write down what you smell in the potion." He beamed at his students, not picking up on the dismal atmosphere that had settled around the room.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione held up her hand to stop him, "Save it!" She grabbed a vial, scooped some potion into it and made her way to Slughorn's desk.

Draco watched her go with curiosity. She always seemed so het up, he enjoyed getting her angry, but it wasn't any fun if she already was.

"Are you going to sniff it or what?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes hostile. He hadn't said anything, or moved since she had got back to her seat.

Draco looked at the potion and took in a big breath. He got his quill, dipped it in ink and wrote down what he smelt. Hermione looked over his shoulder, and she thought she had seen his hand writing somewhere before.

Hermione did the same, she already knew what it would smell like to her, so when the usual things came to her nose, she didn't hesitate in writing them down.

Clearing away the equipment she sat down, 5 minutes until the bell and then she could leave. Her next lesson wasn't with Harry and Ron but she didn't mind all too much.

The bell went and Hermione immediately went over to Harry and Ron, it was their break at the moment and Hermione wanted to go to the library just to get away from Malfoy, but of course, the two boys didn't want to go.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." She said, in an annoyed tone, making her way out of the potions classroom, she passed a group of Slytherin's and they just sneered at her as she walked past.

She turned to them, "Grow up. Get a life. And leave me alone." She spat, royally annoyed by the whole lot of them.

Entering the library she saw Madame Pince, smiling to the older which, Hermione made her way to the back of the library, her usual spot.

Opening her bag, she saw the letter. Taking it out, she reread it slowly. This boy sounded so happy! She thought sarcastically.

Hermione really wished that whoever it was that she had to write to, wouldn't be someone who hated her. Basically, a Slytherin. She put it back and started reading her favourite book of all time. Romeo and Juliet. She sighed in content as she lost herself in the book.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Hermione went to all her lessons as normal, writing notes and forever reprimanding Harry and Ron for not paying attention but most all, point blank ignoring the Slytherin's whenever they happened to share a class with the Gryffindor's. Right now she was sat in the Great Hall, talking amidly to Ginny. There was screech from an owl as it swooped into the Hall and Hermione looked at it momentarily before turning back to Ginny. Not seeming surprised that it was the only owl to come late.

She was however, surprised when it dropped a letter nearly on her plate. She looked at it, puzzled for a moment before a nudge from Ginny made her pick it up and open it. The first thing she noticed was the green ink used for the writing and the second thing was that the handwriting was the same as the one from her 'penpal.'

She looked at Ginny once more before reading it in her head.

_Glad to see we're on the same page about not talking about the war. Look, I don't care if we're meant to but McGonagall has seriously gone mad to think that that is what half the students here will talk about._

'_Interhouse unity' is complete and utter rubbish. No way will this spark up a friendship of sorts between people. I'm quite happy enough to leave this as the last letter as you can be sure enough that I have no intention in 'opening up' to someone like you, not that I know you. The point is still there._

_Reply if you want, not bothered if an owl gives me it or if I'm forever waiting. But as you are supposed to be my dancing partner I will say this. Meet me outside the Great Hall at half past seven and wear green on the night of the ball._

And that was it. Hermione glared at the paper, as if hoping that it would just burst into flames. And wear green? Why? She shook her head, stuffed the letter in her bag and stood up from the table.

"I'm going to the library, see you guys later," She said before storming out of the hall. No way was she going to let this person be so dismal and unresponsive. She was going to wright back and tell them exactly what she thought about his letters.

**Okay, so this was a lot later than anticipated but I just couldn't think of what to write.. tell me what to think and read&review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, they belong to J.K Rowling…**

**Letters…**

_Okay so the formalities are out of the window, good to know. Look here. I refuse to let you be so unresponsive. Yeah, I refuse it. We are going to do what has been told of us, maybe not talking about the war necessarily but just stuff in general._

_The fact that you seem to think you are above everyone proves you are Slytherin. Well joy for me. But listen here and listen well. Slytherin or not do NOT judge people at first glance. So what if they are Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Or if they're a halfblood? Or muggle born? We are the same at the end of day otherwise why would we all be a Hogwarts together?_

_I don't mean to have a go at you but I don't want the night of the Ball to be awkward and not fun, which is what it is sure to be if your attitude keeps up. I'm not saying open up to me. I'm not saying I'll be your friend for that is very unlikely. I'm just saying that I'm here to listen. Remember that._

Hermione reread the letter and sent it off. Hoping she would get through to whomever it was. She got a reply the next night.

_First things first. You do not refuse anything. You get what you're given and stop being an ingrate. Secondly, what stuff in general? There is nothing to talk about. And the next thing, if you must know, I am a Slytherin. A good one at that and you say don't judge people when that is exactly what you have gone a done. _

_Judging my because of the house I was put in. Well good for you. I don't give a flying hippogriff about the Ball. I'm only going so that McGonagall doesn't get annoyed; I can't be doing with her on my back. So it can be awkward if I want it to be. _

_I don't want a friend. I have them. I don't want you to listen because I know that you don't really care, so leave me alone._

Well that worked, thought Hermione as she read the latest letter, this person really needed to get a grip.

A couple of moths past and the letters between Hermione and the 'mystery man' as she had dubbed him, were few, they wrote about once every four or five days. Hermione wasn't all that bothered, this person didn't realise it but he was giving Hermione what she wanted. She wanted him to talk to her and he was. Hermione received another letter on a cold, dark Saturday night.

_Gryffindor? Really? After three months of us writing you decide to spring on me the fact that you are a Gryffindor! I can't believe this. Who are you? I don't know any Gryffindor's. Okay, that isn't strictly true but still._

_No, I'm not Knott. Quite insulted that you even suggested it actually. And yes I'm fine. Why ask? I told you I wasn't going to 'confide' in you, you are merely a stranger at the present time._

It was quick and for once Hermione didn't like that. What she also didn't like were the slight smudges that she could have sworn were tear stains. Why would a Slytherin cry? Or even better, which Slytherin?

_A Gryffindor. Yes that's what I am. And it was just a guess. Touche._

_What's with the smudges? Have you been crying? I know you don't want to talk but if you ever do, I'm here. I'll listen and you know that I'll reply with what I think. No pity. No 'pretend' responses. Just what I think straight from my head, even if it isn't nice. Let me know if you want a chat. _

She sent it off and waited for about 20 minutes when she got a much longer reply.

_I don't want to talk about it! How many times? I have better people to talk too, I don't need you as well!_

_Look, I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. Just something bad happened. In a way I should be happy I suppose but at the end of day, she was everything. My saviour, my friend, the one that always listened, the one that always understood, the one that new me the best. She was my mother! And she's gone! Gone because of something so stupid that it shouldn't even be allowed! _

_I'm never getting her back. I need her. I need someone to help me. I'm a Slytherin and here I am crying! How pathetic! But I can't help it. They just keep falling and falling and falling. I can't stop them. I'm going to drown in my own salty tears soon._

_It'll be the head line in the Prophet, BOY FOUND DORWNED BY HIS OWN TEARS. I'll be laughing stock. _

_Okay so I'm over reacting but even so. They won't stop. Make them stop! This has never happened before!_

Hermione read the tear stained letter, a lump in her throat came and tears stung her own eyes. She felt so sad for this person. Losing their mother, she replied honestly.

_I'm sorry. Like I said, no pity, but everyone needs someone. I know you said you have other friends, but if you want one that won't ever see you in person, bar from the Ball, then I'm here. I'll help._

She sent the little note off and waited for a reply. When none was forthcoming Hermione decided that she really needed to sleep. Lying on her bed she thought about the man she had been talking with for the last three months. The man that had so much sadness surrounding him that Hermione hurt. The man that, no matter how hard Hermione tried, wouldn't leave her mind.

November left, and December decided to grace its presence, bringing snow in its wake. Hermione looked around as she sat on a bench outside the castle. Wrapped up in her coat she sighed, seeing the breath before her.

So the cold wasn't her favourite weather, but she had other things on her mind. Mystery man hadn't replied to her note that was sent little over 3 weeks ago. He had never been this long in replying and Hermione was actually getting worried.

She closed her eyes and thought about all the letters, she had them all. Every last one that he had sent her. They were tied with Green ribbon, to represent Slytherin, and she kept them under her mattress, away from prying eyes.

A crunch of feet on the snow had broken her train of thought and she snapped her eyes open. Draco Malfoy and all his glory was stood not far away from her, watching her. She could clearly see his face, scrunched up against the cold.

"Hey Mudblood! What are you doing out here? Trying to save everyone a job by dying of hypothermia?" He shouted to her. Hermione glared, she had expected no less from Malfoy, but then why had it hurt?

"Whatever Malfoy! Why don't you join me? That way it can freeze your balls off to stop any little Malfoy's running around in the future, "She shouted back, annoyed.

Draco smirked, so she wanted a fight? He actually took her up on her offer and went and sat beside her. Smirking even more as Hermione froze, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold.

**Read&Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot..**

**Hospital wing..**

Hermione turned to him and glared. "What do you want Malfoy? Go away." She said through clenched teeth.

He looked at her, the smirk still in place. "Granger. Granger Granger. You just invited me here; you can't send me away now."

"I can to what I want, I refuse to sit here with you so goodbye." She stated, she made her way to stand up and leave but Malfoy's voice stopped her.

"You refuse?" He questioned, his brow furrowed. Hermione nodded.

"You heard me."

"Don't leave. Just sit down." He said to her, looking at her with quite a confused expression on his face.

Hermione frowned but sat back down anyway. She didn't look at Draco for a while until the silence was unbearable. She looked at him and saw that he was staring straight ahead with a frown etched on his face, marring his pointy features.

"What? Not gonna insult me?" She asked, putting on a fake tone of surprise.

Malfoy didn't look at her and shook his head, "Shh! I'm thinking!" He said to her. Hermione's frown deepened.

"Don't think too hard Malfoy," She muttered, rolling her eyes and scrunching up her face as a particularly cold breeze swept past them. A moment of silence passed in which Malfoy hadn't moved.

"I'm leaving, see ya around Granger," He said, before standing up from the bench and walking away. Hermione's brow furrowed as she watched him.

"Hey Malfoy!" She called after him, he stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I saw the thing in the paper. Whoever it was, I'm sorry," She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

In the paper that morning there was an article about the Malfoy family, someone had died but due to legal reasons, there hadn't been a name printed in the _Prophet._

Malfoy looked at her, before shrugging and walking away again, this time Hermione didn't stop him.

Hermione made her way to the common room and put Draco Malfoy to the very back of her mind and willed him to stay there.

It was that night that Hermione finally got a reply from 'mystery man' she smiled when she saw the handwriting that was beginning to get oh so familiar.

She unfolded the parchment and read it quickly.

_Can I just say thank you? Out of the entirety of Hogwarts three people have mentioned what happened. One of them was a snide comment from some Hufflepuff. One from, someone I know. And then you. _

_You care enough to speak to me, and for that I will be thankful. But this still doesn't mean we are 'friends', okay?_

Hermione wrote a reply whilst Harry and Ron were sat in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, they were panicking over something that had had happened recently and by the sounds of it, it wasn't good.

_Of course I care! But if you don't want to be 'friends' that's fine, just know that I'll be here._

She sent it quickly out of the little window with Ron's owl before turning back to the two boys.

"Ron… I can't believe I did that… not again.." Harry said shakily. Ron just shook his head.

"Dude, someone had too, it just happened to be you."

Hermione frowned, what? She went and sat down again but leaned towards the two of them.

"Mind telling me what happened to make Harry so shook up?" She asked. Harry looked at her, before looking away again. Ron just smiled.

"Harry owned Malfoy, once again!" He said cheerily.

"What did you do Harry?" She asked suspiciously.

Ron answered before Harry got the chance, "He cursed Malfoy, I knew Sectumsempra would come back! I just knew it!"

Hermione gasped, "Harry! Tell me you didn't!" She said sternly, fearing the worst.

"Hermione I'm sorry… He just wound me up so much… I-it just happened… He's in the hospital wing.." He said quietly, his eyes wide and his voice shaky.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry!" She almost shouted, knowing exactly what had happened. She walked out of the common room and headed for the hospital wing, for reasons she couldn't fathom.

When she reached the doors, she walked straight in, Malfoy was the only person in there and he seemed like he was asleep. She walked over to his bed and looked at him.

He had bandages wrapped tightly around his torso that were stained red, and a pained expression on his face, Hermione frowned, it was the same as before.

He shifted slightly and opened his eyes, they were dull and…sad? Not at all like what they were when he was talking to Hermione not that long earlier.

"G-Granger?" He said weakly, shock written all over his face.

"Well noted." She said lightly, "What happened?" She asked.

He smirked, "Saint Potter thought he needed to teach me a lesson," He said dryly.

She rolled her eyes at his nonchalant tone of voice, "He cursed you again didn't he?" She asked, knowing the answer before he spoke.

"Yep, that stupid curse that he used in 6th year, Sectumsempra or something…" He said, trying to remember the exact curse.

"For goodness sake! When will he learn?" She muttered to herself, unaware that Malfoy had heard, "What did you do to him?" She asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything?" He asked in mock shock and hurt.

She rolled her eyes again, "When don't you do anything to antagonize the two of them? I know you did something Malfoy so stop with the innocence." She accused.

Draco smirked, "You got me." He said, before pain crossed over his face again.

Hermione frowned, "Can't Madame Pomfrey heal it?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"It's dark magic. Used for enemies. Pomfrey healed some of the smaller ones but the larger ones? Nope. I gotta wait for them to heal of their own accord." He commented.

"What about stuff for the pain?"

He shrugged, "She did, it's just not strong enough. Anyway why do you care?"

Hermione was taken aback slightly, having not noticed that everything she wa asking, and in fact just being there, could be classed as…caring…

"I don't Malfoy, don't worry." She said briskly, "I'm going now." She nodded to him and turned around quickly, leaving Draco to watch her as she made her exit.

Once the doors had closed Draco shook his head, "Bye Granger…" He said to himself.

Hermione entered the common room and noticed that Harry and Ron were exactly where she had left them previously. They smiled at her warily but she just glared in return and continued on her way to the girls' dorm.

She laid on her bed, thinking. A tapping on her window brought her back to the present and she stood up and opened it, in flew the small owl that belonged to Ron.

It stopped on her bed and dropped the small bit of parchment on her pillow and happily accepted the treat Hermione was feeding him. He nipped at her finger in affection.

Hermione picked up the parchment and opened it warily, she grinned at what was written.

_Be my friend?_

**Sorry it took so long to update.. :{ R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however much I want to..**

…**.Mistletoe.. the worst thing created.**

Christmas was a mere week away and the Hogwarts grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. After Hermione received the little 3word note, she hadn't been able to get the smile off her face.

Mystery Man had started talking to her more frequently, not really talking about his crying session, Hermione was sat in the library when she heard an owl, and a very disgruntled Madame Pince.

It dropped a letter on her lap before flying away as the librarian shooed it, sending a pointed look at Hermione who looked at her sheepishly in return. She open the letter and read the green inked hand writing that she had come to love.

_And I'm back! Fighting strong! Wow, I am never going through that again. Anyway, are you staying for Christmas? I am, home isn't an option right now._

Hermione smiled before taking out her spare parchment and quill and writing a reply.

_No more worrying then! And you never did tell me what actually happened to make you so ill.. and yeah, I'm spending Christmas here as well, although I think my friends are going home.. Not sure though.._

She folded it up left the library, leaving the castle and walking to the owlery. She was nearly there when she noticed Draco Malfoy just coming from there. She glared.

"You're back." She noted, looking at him. He looked so much better than what he did in the hospital wing.

He smirked, "You're brilliant aren't you Granger?" He said sarcastically, "No need to sound so worried."

Hermione smirked in return, "I'm not." She stated, walking around him and continuing on her way to the owlery in peace.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Harry!" Hermione said happily, sitting next to him in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She felt like she had barely seen him recently, what with talking to Mystery Man and homework.

He smiled at her, "Hey, are you not coming to Ron's for Christmas?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't, I would go home but my parents are spending Christmas in Ireland with my Grandmother, I would go with them but I really can't afford to leave school. You know, because of all my work," She said apologetically.

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "It's Christmas, you know, presents and festivity. Leave the work and have fun,"

"Harry, you know you can't convince me so there is no point in trying." She stated, nudging him.

He sighed and looked at her, "Fine. But owl us okay?" Hermione nodded and they settled into a brief silence.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Christmas day rolled around, Hermione was starting to regret her decision on staying at Hogwarts. What she had told Harry was true, she really didn't want to get behind on her work at all, but looking around the nearly empty common room she sighed.

Standing up, she walked around the castle aimlessly, not even bothering on where she was going. She soon ended up outside in the snow, happy that she had put on her warm clothes she walked along next to the lake, which had frozen up slightly.

She turned her head as she heard screeching, a very big owl she hadn't seen before swooped down to her and landed on her shoulder, nearly hitting her with its wing. It nudged her face with its beak and she took the letter and package that it held, laughing slightly.

She opened the letter first.

_Merry Christmas Gryffy! I hope you like the little package. Wasn't sure what to get you as, you know.. I don't actually know you but oh well!_

Hermione laughed at the little nick name she had been given, Mystery Man had taken to calling her that just a couple of days ago and she had to admit, it made her smile every time. She opened the package and gasped.

Inside was a bracelet, it was silver and had different charms on it. She looked at the charms and smiled, her eyes watering slightly. There was a silver Lion and then a silver Snake. There were two flowers, one with Red gems and one with green gems. But what she saw that made her smile the most was a little heart charm, with was silver and green.

She put the bracelet on and rushed to the common room.

_Merry Christmas! You didn't have to get mw anything! And if it wasn't so beautiful I would be obliged to give it back.. I am so sorry! I didn't realise we were getting each other gifts, so I didn't get you one.. I'll get you one and it can be a belated Christmas gift!_

She sent it off and left the common room again, a smile plastered on her face. She kept fiddling with the bracelet, unable to believe that a Slytherin could be so thoughtful.. but the evidence was there on her wrist.

As she was walking, looking down at her arm, she walked straight into someone. She jumped back in surprise only to be sent forward again. She put her hands up to stop herself and they hit the chest off the same person.

He smirked down at her. "My my, you seem to be getting rather fond of me,"

Hermione glared, trying to step back but being unable. "Move would you!" She spat.

His smirk only deepened, "I would, but if you hadn't noticed we seem to be stuck." He commented, pointing up. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened. Above the two of them was a clump of mistletoe. It had set a boundary around them, stopping them from moving until they kissed.

"No, no, no!" Hermione repeated, trying to push him away.

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this either. But I have to do stuff so we need to hurry it up." He stated, looking down at her.

"I'm not kissing you." She said determinedly. He just shrugged.

"Hope you don't have any plans then because we're not moving until you do." He said casually, causing Hermione to hit his chest. He didn't even flinch. Groaning Hermione nodded, she had to get out of there.

"What? You're actually agreeing?" He said sarcastically. Looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't push it." She said angrily, clenching her fists.

He shrugged and leant down slightly, he was mere centimetres away from her lips when he whispered, "Merry Christmas Mudblood." He moved quickly before she could reply and lightly touched his lips to hers. Pulling away as if she burned him he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, pulling a face.

She looked at him, her breathing coming out weirdly, she threw her hands in the air. "YOU'RE INFRUIATING!" She burst out.

Malfoy was about to reply when he noticed the bracelet she was wearing, he frowned slightly, trying to get a better look at it as she moved her arms about. She brought them back down so her sleeve was covering it.

He shook his head, "Whatever." He said before continuing on his walk, leaving Hermione glaring at after him.

**R&R**


End file.
